Brown Eyes That Never Cry
by lawandordergal
Summary: Sequel to You'll Always Have Me. Aaron Dreet is still after Elliot and his family. Will the squad ever find him? Chapter 6 is up! Elliot has a strange dream and Munch and Fin make a HUGE development. EO.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So what did you think of my last story? I needed a dramatic ending that would get you all itching for more. he he he! So here is chapter 1. You probably thought that the last chapter was sort of rushed, but there was a reason. Here is where we go back in time…**

**Disclaimer: Oh, just forget it.

* * *

**

"It's all my fault! Aaron Dreet wants me dead. Maureen's in a coma now, Lizzie still hasn't woke up, I just found out Dickie is missing, I'm divorced, and you're gone." Now she knew his purpose on the bridge.

"Elliot? What the hell are you doing? This is not your fault! You cannot kill yourself for this bastard! Get off the fucking bridge!"

"I got a note. He's after you too! If I'm gone, all of this w-will stop. I-I can't bear to see anyone else go." She could hear him sobbing on the other end. "I'm sorry Olivia!"

"No Elliot!"

"I love you Liv. I always have. I'm sorry."

"No! No! El? Elliot! ELLIOT!" the line was dead.

* * *

**36 Hours Earlier

* * *

**

Aprox. 10:25 am

"I'm here to see a Nurse Rena Williams. She called me and told me to come here." Elliot said to the receptionist sitting at the front desk of Bellevue Hospital. He seemed to be talking faster than normal.

"Oh, yes. Rena? Mr. Stabler is here." the receptionist told a nurse sitting not ten feet away. She got up and approached Elliot.

"Mr. Stabler, thank you for coming. I-I think you should know,-"

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"Mr. Stabler, I'm very sorry to tell you this, but earlier this morning, your oldest daughter, Maureen, entered a coma. Unfortunately, we are unsure why. I'm very, very sorry."

"Oh my God."

"I'm deeply sorry to tell you this, but I'm afraid that chances are, she may not wake up."

"What?" Elliot was confused.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Stabler. You may see your daughter if you'd like." the nurse pointed to the elevator. Elliot was shocked. He never thought anything like this would ever occur. But he didn't understand. How could this happen? How could Maureen fall into a coma for unknown reasons? Did someone give her something? Did something happen while he was gone? He knew that Cragen said he would put a guard outside the room, but he didn't notice one before he left. Although, he wasn't really watching. So what happened?

* * *

**11:14 am Munch's Apartment**

"Munch! There you are! Cragen's been looking for you. I told him you were coming in late and he was pissed since you're like 4 hours behind! He said he was gonna kick that bony ass of yours. Today we're supposed to go see the body shop Dreet worked at since we didn't go before. You'd better go find Cragen and tell him we're leaving. I ain't goin' in there again. You know he gets weird about being late." Fin told him.

"John!"

_Oh no. I guess I'm gonna get my bony yet very sexy and irresistible ass kicked now… _he thought. "Yes Captain?"

"Where the hell were you? You're four hours late!"

"I'm sorry sir, my alarm doesn't work right."

"Well then get a new one! We need to make some progress on this case! Now go with Fin to the body shop. Now!"

"Yes Sir."

* * *

**11:43 am Blaine's Auto Body**

"Excuse me? Could we please speak with the manager?" Munch asked a young man working on a red convertible.

"What is this about?" Munch and Fin held up their badges. "Right this way." he said, wiping his hands on a cloth and leading them inside. He stopped at a small office. The sign read:

Blaine A. Clark Manager

"Hi. We're Detectives Fin and Tutuola. We need to ask you some questions about one of your employees." Fin told him.

"Alright. I'm Blaine, the manager here. How can I help you?" the man said politely. He was sitting at his desk signing a paper.

"Aaron Dreet. He's one of your employees. We-"

"I'm sorry sir, Mr. Dreet quit yesterday."

"Shit."

* * *

**Okay. I have to go to bed now. I just wanted to start on this. I need to get up in 6 hours and I'm not gonna get to bed for quite awhile, as it's storming pretty bad out right now. What did you think of it? REVIEW! And don't forget to check out Made in China.**

**lawandordergal**


	2. AN

_A Note From the Author..._

Hey everybody! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in soo long. But I'm having HUGE, and I mean **HUGE** writer's block. I really need some help. Can you give me some ideas? What do you want to see in this story? And don't say some wild passionate EO sex, cuz that's already planned! ...If he lives... Give me ideas. What do you want to happen? Do you want El to live? Or should I be mean and torture you and not tell you? Or should I be cruel and let him die? TELL ME!!! Otherwise your update won't be for like a month!!! I did start the new chapter but I am stuck, so please aid me in writing! Yeah, I know I'm being a bitch about this, but I am desperate. Please help!

lawandordergal


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm really, really sorry I haven't updated in like two months! I've been sooo busy! Also my father recently had major surgery, so I've been at the hospital quite a bit. But here is your chapter, and I hope to update a little more frequently now.**

**I also have something for you all. I'm not sure if any of you are familiar with The Sims 2, but I made the svu people in the game, and now I can control them! Mwah!!! I can be Dick Wolf!!!! Woo hoo!!!! I can make Elliot and Liv do things… _Grins Evilly_ Anyway, I am taking lots of pics for you guys, so you can see some El/Liv romance! Yeah! If you check out my homepage and click on the SVU Sims 2 Style link, you can find the stuff. I know there's not a lot on there now, but I have a ton that I need to upload. Check it out!**

**Disclaimer: Mr. Wolf still hasn't held up his end of the bargain.

* * *

**

**11:43 am Blaine's Auto Body**

"Excuse me? Could we please speak with the manager?" Munch asked a young man working on a red convertible.

"What is this about?" Munch and Fin held up their badges. "Right this way." he said, wiping his hands on a cloth and leading them inside. He stopped at a small office. The sign read:

Blaine A. Clark Manager

"Hi. We're Detectives Munch and Tutuola. We need to ask you some questions about one of your employees." Fin told him.

"Alright. I'm Blaine, the manager here. How can I help you?" the man said politely. He was sitting at his desk signing a paper.

"Aaron Dreet. He's one of your employees. We-"

"I'm sorry sir, Mr. Dreet quit yesterday."

"Shit."

* * *

**11:54 am Sixth Precinct**

The phone on Cragen's desk rang. He picked it up.

"C-Captain?"

"Elliot? What's wrong?"

"Maureen…"

"What? Elliot, what happened?"

"Maureen…she…she's in a coma.

"Oh God Elliot." The phone beeped. There was another call. "Elliot, can you hold on a second?" He pressed a green button. "Hello?"

"Stop talking to him." a robotic-sounding voice demanded.

"Who is this?"

"I can see you. I can see him too."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Hang up or you'll pay." The dial tone blared. Cragen pressed the button again.

"Elliot?"

"Yeah?"

"I gotta go."

"Alright." He hung up.

"Sara?" Cragen called his secretary into his office.

"Yes?" The young blonde woman walked in.

"I need a trace on the last call that came in here."

"Okay. I'll call for one." She walked out. Cragen wondered who made the mysterious phone call. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Don shouted. Munch and Fin entered.

"He quit." John said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dreet." Fin told him.

"What? Oh. Do we have anything else on where he is? A girlfriend maybe?" Cragen rubbed his forehead.

"Nope. We talked to some of his fellow employees but we got nothing." said Munch.

Cragen sighed. "Well, did you talk to some of his old neighbors?"

"Um… No. I don't think so. I guess we forgot." stated Fin.

"Well go check that out."

"Okay." John gripped the door handle.

"Oh. By the way, Maureen's in a coma."

"What? When did that happen?" Munch asked.

"I don't know. Not too long ago. After you go to his old building, talk to Elliot. I have business to take care of."

"Okay." Detectives Munch and Tutuola left.

* * *

**12:21 pm Munch's Car**

"Maybe we should just call Elliot now." Fin suggested. They were in John's car not far from the precinct.

"Go ahead." Munch directed. Fin dialed the numbers, 5-4-3-8-9-2-8. They talked for a while and Fin managed to get Elliot to go home and get some rest.

* * *

**2:13 pm Elliot's apartment**

Elliot was exhausted. Fin persuaded him to go home and sleep after a lot of arguing. He pulled up outside his building, parked, and entered the main lobby. He took the keys from his pocket and unlocked the mailbox by the reception desk. Luckily, Elliot found a really nice place during his separation with Kathy. They had pretty good security. He took the mail from the bin and closed and locked the door to it. Then he headed for the elevator and eventually reached his floor and stood outside of his apartment. He pulled out his keys again and everything in his hands went flying. He kneeled down to pick it up and noticed a certain envelope in particular. It was addressed to Detective Elliot Stabler, and it had no return address. In fact, it didn't even have his address.

_Who is this from? _He wondered. He tore open the letter and pulled out the perfect white piece of paper inside. It read,

_Dear Mr. Stabler,_

_I would like to thank you for the pleasure you're beautiful daughter gave me. She is a gorgeous young girl, don't you think? As for the other one, she is too loud. Can't you teach your children to be quiet?_

It wasn't signed. Elliot knew who it was from. He clenched his fist.

_Bastard,_ he thought. He turned over the letter.

_P.S. Your partner, or should I say, ex-partner, isn't so safe anymore.

* * *

_

**What did you think? I've finally gotten through my writer's block. Yay! I don't know when I'll be updating next, but review!!! **

**lawandordergal**

**Don't forget to check my homepage!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! I finally got around to updating. I've been real busy lately and I haven't had much time to write. So here's your update. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Still borrowing them.

* * *

**

Elliot pulled out his keys and everything in his hands went flying. He kneeled down to pick it up and noticed a certain envelope in particular. It was addressed to Detective Elliot Stabler, and it had no return address. In fact, it didn't even have his address.

_Who is this from? _He wondered. He tore open the letter and pulled out the perfect white piece of paper inside. It read,

_Dear Mr. Stabler,_

_I would like to thank you for the pleasure you're beautiful daughter gave me. She is a gorgeous young girl, don't you think? As for the other one, she is too loud. Can't you teach your children to be quiet?_

It wasn't signed. Elliot knew who it was from. He clenched his fist.

_Bastard,_ he thought. He turned over the letter.

_P.S. Your partner, or should I say, ex-partner, isn't so safe anymore.

* * *

_

**2:17 pm Aaron Dreet's ex-apartment building**

"M'am, did you ever notice Mr. Dreet having company?" Munch and Fin were outside of his old neighbor's apartment.

"You mean like a girlfriend? Yeah."

"Did you know her name?" asked Munch.

"Umm… I'm not really sure. But there was this one girl, I think. Sometimes around 10 pm I'd hear two people shouting at each other. I believe the woman's name was Sara."

"Do you know her last name?" questioned Fin.

"Nope. But I do know that Aaron was moving to someplace in Brooklyn. I heard him and his girlfriend yelling about it the night before he moved."

"Thanks."

The pair headed out to their car. After an hour of interviewing all of Dreet's neighbors, John realized they hadn't much more than when they started. All they found out was that he had a girlfriend named Sara and lived somewhere in Brooklyn. He wouldn't be in the phonebook now if he had just moved. And who knows how many Sara's there were in New York City?

* * *

**2:28 pm 1-6 Precinct- Cragen's Office**

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Don shouted.

"Captain?" It was his secretary, Diana.

"Yes?"

"I got the trace on the call you requested. Here's the call log list from the past 12 hours." Diana handed him the paper.

"Thanks." Diana left.

Cragen sat back down at his desk and looked at the list. His eyes scanned the paper. There it was. 5-4-3-8-9-2-8. That was the number. Wait. That was Elliot's number. He was already talking to him when the call was interrupted. The time of the call was 11:54:13 am. And that was when Elliot called. And the next call listed was at 12:43 pm. Why wasn't the other call listed?

* * *

**3:21 pm Elliot's Apartment**

Elliot was scared. He'd called Cragen and Munch and Fin about the note, but he was worried about Olivia. Elliot didn't know where she was, but Aaron Dreet could surely find out somehow. He didn't want anything to happen to her. He couldn't stand it if she was hurt. He could barely stand her being gone now. The phone rang breaking his thoughts.

"Hello? This is Elliot Stabler."

"Hi. Mr. Stabler? This is Sherri Richards from Lincoln Middle School. Your son, Dickie, didn't show up for school today."

"What? He was with his mother yesterday and this morning."

"Yes. I tried calling her, but she said he was with you."

"No. He's not with me."

"Well he wasn't at school today."

"Thanks Sherri." Elliot hung up and dialed Kathy's cell number.

"Kathy? Where the hell is Dickie?"

"Um, with you. You called me yesterday afternoon and said you were gonna take him for the night."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did! You called so I dropped him off outside your apartment building around 8 last night."

"No."

"Yes! You called at like 7."

"No I didn't!"

"Yeah you did!"

"No! I swear I didn't!"

"You did!"

"No! I didn't call you!

"Yeah you called me! We were just leaving the hospital and you called to tell me that you wanted Dickie for the night. So I drove to your place, dropped him off at your building, and I left!"

"Did you check to see if he got in?"

"I don't know! I left! I wanted to get home!"

"Great. That's just great. Now Dickie is missing because of you!" Elliot threw his phone against the wall.

* * *

**Okay. I think this one is a little bit longer. Maybe not. But I tried. As always, REVIEW!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait before this update! But now that it's summer I have a lot more time to write. Enjoy! **

**Okay guys, I just realized that where I am in this story is like in the beginning of season 8, so does anybody have any ideas on how to get Liv back quickly? Help? Please?**

**Also, I was missing the svu episodes so I bought them off of itunes and haven't watched them until just recently and oh my god! I am like shocked! Kathy is pregnant? That new Chinese guy is part of the team now? What's gonna happen to everybody now that the defense won Darius's case? WTF IS GONNA HAPPEN TO SVU?!?!?!? omg sorry im like really mad right now. GRRRRRR**

**Anyways, I hope that you will be okay with this chapter, and I guess if you're not, well then too bad! Haha Wait am I abusing my power as the writer? Oh well! Here's the story! And the remindery thing in case you can't remember what happened… if you want more go read chapter 4.**

**By the way, HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY!**

* * *

"Yeah you called me! We were just leaving the hospital and you called to tell me that you wanted Dickie for the night. So I drove to your place, dropped him off at your building, and I left!" said Kathy.

"Did you check to see if he got in?"

"I don't know! I left! I wanted to get home!"

"Great. That's just great. Now Dickie is missing because of you!" Elliot threw his phone against the wall.

* * *

**4:48 pm Cragen's Office**

Cragen looked at his desk covered in paperwork. He was finally able to get his mind off of the fact that he had received an extremely strange phone call earlier that day and that it had not shown up on the phone record from his telephone and that Elliot had gotten a strange note today and that his son was now missing and that his daughter was in a coma and that his other daughter still hadn't woke up and that Munch and Fin were chasing shadows looking for a Sara in Brooklyn. Yeah. It was pretty hard not to think about all that. He had talked to the electronics expert **(A/N: What's that Asian guy's name? I don't remember! Ackk)** and he had said that the call might have come from somewhere from inside the building, causing it to not show up on the call log. But where would a call like that come from? Who would have access a phone in the building, his extension, and a recorded computer voice?

* * *

**5:59 pm SVU Squadroom**

"So where are we on finding Dreet?" Cragen asked the two detectives in front of him.

"Well, we've been calling some of the apartment listings for Brooklyn in the newspaper, but so far we have nothing." replied Munch.

"Alright. Okay thanks" Fin said as he hung up the telephone.

"You get something?" asked Munch.

"Nope." answered Fin as he crossed out another listing in the paper.

"Well I don't know what to tell you guys. For all we know, Dreet may not even be moving to Brooklyn since he knows we're after him." said Cragen.

"Wait did we check if he has any family around here?" asked Fin.

"No."

"Then we should!" Fin turned to his computer and started to type quickly.

"Munch why don't you check if he has any family anywhere else. Maybe he's staying with them." suggested Cragen.

"Okay I got something. He has a sister here in Manhattan and a mom in Jersey." Fin told them.

"Let's go!" Munch said.

* * *

**7:42 pm Cragen's Office**

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

It was Elliot. His eyes were swollen and red and he looked like hell.

"Hey Cap—"

"Elliot I thought I told you to get some rest. Be with your family."

"Captain, I'm giving you my two weeks notice."

"What?"

"You heard me. I can't do this anymore. I can't take it. It's wrecking my family, my life. I can't do this."

"Are you sure about this Elliot? Are you sure you want to quit?"

"Yes. I'm positive."

* * *

**7:47 pm Crystal Place Apartments Manhattan, NY**

Fin and Munch approached an extremely nice apartment building.

"Well this is a hell of a lot better than that dump where Dreet used to live." commented Fin.

"Yeah." agreed Munch.

The building looked really expensive. It was a high rise apartment building. On the first few floors there were glass windows that went all the way around on all four sides. Higher on the building were pricy looking balconies and tons of windows.

The two walked into a building and were stopped by the woman at the front desk. She appeared to be the security guard. They identified themselves, then took an elevator to the 19th floor where Alyssa Dreet's apartment supposedly was. They walked down the hall and Munch knocked on the door, 19G.

A woman opened the door. She had brown hair and seemed to be dressed up as if she was going out.

"Alyssa Dreet?" Fin asked.

"Yes. How can I help you?" the woman said politely.

Munch and Fin held up their badges.

"Um, am I in trouble?" she seemed concerned.

"Well that depends. We would like to talk to you about your brother, Aaron." said Munch.

"Oh. Him. Well I'd love to help you, but right now is not a good time. I'm leaving in about ten minutes." she responded.

"Please. It won't take long."

"Alright." Alyssa said and she opened the door and let the detectives in. She led them into the living room area. "So what do you want to know?"

"How well do you know Aaron?" asked Munch.

"Well, let's just say our relationship isn't very good."

"What do you mean?" asked Fin.

"Um, well, he can be very violent."

"How?" questioned Fin.

"When we were kids, Aaron would fight all the time. He would get in trouble at school, a few times he was brought home by the police, and he was always being grounded. A few years back, my father passed away from lung cancer. When it was time for the will to be read, Aaron was really excited. He didn't know what he was going to get, but he figured it was money, which he really needed. Well, the will was read and Aaron ended up getting nothing. No money, nothing. He was so angry. Well that night, he was still angry. I guess he didn't know how to get rid of all of his anger. That night, he beat my mother with shovel. She had to be hospitalized for 8 months. She was even in a coma. My mom still has the scars, and to this day, our family hates him."

"Wow," said Munch. "Did you ever report this to the police?"

"No. My mom didn't want to. She said that she wouldn't put her own son in jail no matter what he did to her." Alyssa replied.

"You do know that your brother is wanted, right?" Fin asked her.

"No. But it doesn't surprise me. What'd he do?"

"Your brother beat and sexually assaulted two girls. He also kidnapped a teenage boy."

There was a knock at the door.

"Excuse me," said Alyssa. She got up and answered the door. It was a man.

"Unfortunately, I have to leave, but if you need anything else, I think you have my number." said Alyssa.

"Thanks." said Fin as he and Munch left.

* * *

**Hehe! Okay there's my update! Will they ever find Aaron? Will they find Dickie? What will happen to the girls? Is Elliot really going to quit? Did Aaron make that strange call to Cragen, or was it someone else? Find out in the next chapters of Brown Eyes That Never Cry!**

**I hope you enjoyed the update and don't forget to REVIEW!! The more reviews I get the better I write…**

**Lawandordergal**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Here's a new chappie for you guys. Sorry it's so short. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own whatever you don't recognize.**

* * *

**1:54 am **

**Elliot's Apartment**

The ring of Elliot's cell phone awoke him. He grabbed it off the nightstand and opened it.

"Stabler. Yeah. I'll be right there." It was another victim. Elliot threw on a pair of sweats and headed downstairs and out to his car. It wasn't long until he arrived at the crime scene. There was a swarm of police cars outside an alley about 20 yards away. Elliot got out of his car and walked towards the area. Cops were starting to put up crime scene tape around the alley.

He met Fin at the entrance to the alley.

"So what happened?" Elliot asked Fin.

"The victim was raped and murdered. But she was also mutilated. Elliot, I don't think you want to see her." he said.

"Who was it?"

"Elliot," he paused. "It was Liv."

Elliot was shocked. But he had to see her no matter what. He pushed through the crowd of uniforms and detectives until he had gotten where he wanted. A tear rolled down his face as he saw the sight he dreaded seeing.

"Olivia?" She was lying on the concrete, undressed. There was blood everywhere. She had so many cuts and wounds from what appeared to be a glass bottle next to her. But that wasn't all. There was a look of terror in her deep chocolate eyes like he had never seen before. Elliot couldn't take it. He broke down, sobbing on the asphalt. No. How could he let this happen to her? His Olivia? Why her? What had she done?

There was a sudden beeping as Elliot opened his eyes. Then he remembered. Was Olivia really dead? Was she okay? He had to see her.

* * *

**11:26 am**

**Home of Gina Dreet**

**New Jersey**

"So what can I help you boys with?" asked Gina Dreet. Munch and Fin had driven down to interview Aaron's mother. Alyssa was right about their mother still having scars from her beating. There was a long mark along the right side of the elderly woman's face.

They were in the living room of the woman's ranch home. "Can I get you two some coffee or anything?" she offered.

"No thanks." Fin replied.

"Actually, we're here to ask you a few questions about your son, Aaron." said Munch.

"Okay."

"So—" The doorbell rang.

"Please excuse me for just a second." Gina said as she started for the door. The doorbell rang again. "I'm coming!"

She opened the door. "Aaron?"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Ha! Sorry if this chapter wasn't my best work, but it's getting late and I'm tired. But now I get to lecture you guys. Two reviews last chapter? TWO?!?! Come on! I know you can do better than that! There are more readers than that out there. At least I hope so. The more reviews I get, the sooner I update! If I don't get enough reviews I may not continue the story. Because only one or two reviews mean that either there aren't many readers or you guys don't like the story. So review! Please???**

**lawandordergal**


End file.
